To all Darkness, There is a Light
by NaniNeko
Summary: There's a sweet spot to every rock. Like every tootsie pop, there's a certain number of licks before you reach the tootsie roll center. Kaikia had a long road ahead of her, just scratching though the surface of Sasuke's hard shell. One-shot drabble.


Just a 1,500 word drabble that I wrote today out of the blue. One-shot.

SasuXOc

* * *

To all **Darkness**, There is a _Light_

"You're angry again," Kaikia pointed out, staring down at the bo- Young man sharpening his sword. His eyes were focused on his work, but they were hard as the coal hue they took. His hands moved skillfully without a single tense or flinch in their movement. A small crease in his brow, a more deep downturn of his lips than normal, his shoulders were stiff.

Kaikia sighed, kneeling down behind him. She reached up, placing her hands on the back of his neck. Slowly she began to rub the sides, moving to the base and massaging the lean muscle in his shoulders. Beneath her fingertip she felt his shoulders droop a little, loosening up. She replaced her fingers with her lips, planting small, barely touching butterfly kisses along the back of his neck. Her left hand held his left bicep. Her right arm trailed down his back, pointer and middle finger pressing into his spine lightly.

"Please, relax," She whispered against his shoulder. He had been stressing himself out lately and that wasn't good for him. "It's all going to fall into place." When he was stressed he made rash decisions. He tipped his head back unil his soft, spiky black hair was brushing her shoulder, eyes closed. His sword lay on the ground, perpendicular to his body.

Kaikia turned her head, pressing her lips to his revealed neck. Her lips brushed his adams apple. His breath cascaded over her face when he releaed a breath, tipping his head back down towards her. Kaikia lifted her head, meeting his lips in a soft kiss.

It was close-mouthed, soft, comforting. It lasted just a few seconds before they pulled away. Kaikia shifted around so she was more at his side, angled towards him. Her hands came up, tangling in his dark hair. She pulled him down lightly, pressing the side of his face into her shoulder. "You need rest, Sasuke," She whispered. Another sigh, his breath washing over her shoulder. She knew she had won as soon as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. His breathing evened out.

What was she going to do with him? Ever since they were kids, just eight years old, Sasuke had taken on their clans burden. For the longest time he had refused to take even her help - and she herself was an Uchiha survivor. Four years.

"You stubborn asshole," She whispered, stroking his hair.

Four years it took to convince him that she wasn't some useless little girl. Four years to show that she wasn't pining after him like the other girls - but she was trying to get his affections in another way. She had only wanted him to see her, at least, as another Uchiha, because that's what she was. She had the sharingan. She had the same blood as him. They were raised together as children. They played together and pouted together when they were told 'no'. Sometimes, they trained together.

Four years, it took four years after the killing of their clan for her to show him that she was fucking good. That she wasn't just some washed up waste. Four years of pursuing. It paid off to the minimal extent of what she had hoped for, but that alone was enough to sedate her. She just wanted his, Sasuke brand, friendship. Her hearts desires could be quelled enough by that alone.

For about another 3 years, Kaikia remained quiet about her heart. As soon as Sasuke accepted her fully, she followed him, helping him through his need to kill Itachi, the clans slayer.

Leaning down, Kaikia brushed her lips against his forehead.

Over seven years of waiting for him to return her affections... She somehow managed a bitter laugh. Sasuke was strange. She could still tell that, though he had acknowledged her feelings and said to reciprocate them, the full concept of 'love' was lost in his past to a time before he was eight. When smiles came easily and laughs were frequent. When his cheeks were a rosy red three times a day. When he didn't care about revenge- when vengeance never crossed his mind.

But he trusted her. He could close his eyes, and fall asleep, head on her shoulder, sword not in his hands ready to strike her should she so much as flinch. She could reach up and stroke his hair, wrap her arms around him, kiss him where she pleased. He welcomed her comfort, which again, is something she wanted but never dreamed of receiving.

Romance was awkward to Sasuke. He was too blunt. No tact whatsoever. Compliments were scarce. If she remembered correctly, the only compliment Kaikia remembered receiving was during a training session when she had successfully, and fairly, pinned him to the ground in a way that rendered him helpless. He had simply said: 'Not bad'. Silence was sasuke's language, speaking with his actions. She had to read into what he did, not what he said. She knew Sasuke would never kiss, hug, or rest against someone he didn't have strong attachments to - nor initiate any what so ever. Thus, why when he made more comments like: "You look like shit..." than anything else, she dismissed them with a rather brutal punch to the arm.

Yes, Sasuke's approach to romance was rather....unique...awkward.... Something she would have to train into him the only way Sasuke seemed to catch on to things.

Brutal training.

Kaikia watchedas he shifted, slipping off her shoulder. She caught him and shifted back, placing his head on her thigh. A small smile ghosted over her lips as she brushedthebangs from his face. His face was smoothed, no longer engraved with frustration. He was at peace.

So much she wished they could go back to being children.

Back when smiles came easy. When Sasuke would take her hand when she cried and tell her it was going to be okay. Sometimes he'd hug her close.

Now there were no sweet words. Very seldom was she shown loving kindness. Everything was calculated and had a reason.

She had to make him relax.

But it wasn't her who needed help anymore.

Sasuke was by far one of the strongest men she had ever known. He was sixteen years old, standing at one hundred sixty-eight centimeters, and weighing fifty-two point two kilograms. He was born July twenty-third, blood type AB. He became a ninja to Konohagature, though he never passed the rank of Genin, he was recognized as a Chunin, and classified now as a missing-nin. He was placed on Team 7 in the village with Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake. Now, he had three others: Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo.

There was one other he had as well; Kaikia had been, and was always going to be there for him.

After their clans murder, Sasuke turned to the path of darkness. He had become dedicated to killing Itachi. Kaikia doubted that she herself, his lover, could stop him from pursuing his quest. He has closed out nearly every single emotion he possibly can. A cold ice had glazed over his dying heart. Dying- Not dead, as Kaikia thought of it. She reached down and placed a hand over his heart. It was still pumping warm blood.

It wasn't dead yet. Kaikia was going to keep it going as much as she could. Sasuke hed his eyes set on darkness at the end of his tunnel. But, somewhere along the way, he managed to love her.

Kaikia saw hope. She had decided, long ago, she was going to be that stopper. That light at the end of that dark endless tunnel he was running was going to remain there, no matter how much he tried to avoid it.

Kaikia closed her eyes, placing her forhead over his.

She could see that she wasn't the little kid needing love and attention anymore. She'd managed to recieve her love from the one person she wanted it from.

Now, the boy in her lap, asleep peacefully, was her focus. Secretly, was now the one in need of a cradling arm, even if he didn't show it.

Kaikia pulled back, wrapping her arms around him.

She was a possessive child, she was going to continue pulling him towards the light.

But there was a rumor...

...A rumor that darkness always outran the light...

A smile crossed her lips.

Ready to run that race?

She was. And if his darkness defeated her light, he was free to lead her down the path for all eternity, until the endless trail ended.


End file.
